


The Cult of Packing Appropriately

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy is not built for this fucking weather and Isaac is possibly starting a cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cult of Packing Appropriately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



> For m'lovely Inoru's prompt over at Fic promptly

It is fucking _freezing_ ; Tommy's, like, totally going to lose fingers and toes and shit if he doesn't get warmer.

"Fuck this." Tommy's wearing everything that's still clean (and a couple of things that his mom would make him, like, strip off so she could wash them, but they don't stink and she's not here, so he's keeping them until he gets his other stuff back from the hotel's laundry) and it's totally not enough, even inside the hotel with the heat up full. Isaac's right next door and Isaac's got a wife who understands about temperatures and packing and shit so Isaac will have some clothes he can borrow (Monte would, too, but Monte would also give him a lecture on how he should have planned better and seriously, he loves Monte to death and all, but Monte doesn't always know how to stop being a dad).

Isaac takes for _ever_ to answer the door, and the corridor is even colder than the room is, so he's pretty sure his fucking teeth are chattering and he can't feel his toes any more. "Hey, Tommy, what's up?"

"Can I borrow a sweater?"

Isaac looks a little confused but he turns walks over to where his suitcase is open on the fold out luggage-holder thing. Everything inside of it is in these little zippered bags it's... _weird_.

"Uhh, what the fuck are those?"

Isaac pulls one of the bags out, and Tommy can see a bunch of Isaac’s sweaters rolled up inside of it. "This is a cube, and Sophie thinks that they're the best thing ever fucking invented." He unzips it and pulls out a black sweater that Tommy knows for a fact is warm and soft and amazing, and if Isaac's going to lend it to him, Isaac is never, ever, getting it back. Tommy’ll give him, like, a kidney or something to make it up to him. "She's not totally wrong, either; it makes my shit a lot easier to manage on the bus. Think fast." Isaac throws the sweater kind of at Tommy (and kind of half way over to the window, it's pretty fucking amazing that he hasn't blinded anyone when he's throwing out his sticks at the end of the shows to be honest).

Tommy's fucking A at catching ('specially for a dude who'd rather gouge out his own eyes than fucking play ball or whatever) and he gets the sweater before it hits the floor. "Thanks, I'm not fucking made for this weather, and I'm not fucking good at packing, either."

"Cubes, man, they're where it's at."

Tommy's not convinced that zippered bags are exactly what he needs to, like, make sure he's got enough socks and shit, but Isaac's fucking _stroking_ his, so he's not going to diss them. "Uh, sure?"

"I'll tell Soph to get you some for next time."

Tommy starts backing towards the door. He's got what he came for and Isaac's being fucking weird (not that that's, like, unusual, but Tommy's not totally on board with the packing aid obsession). "Uh, yeah, thanks, that's...thanks."

"Cool, I'm gonna call her in a little while, so I'll ask her then."

Tommy's got the door open, so he's totally going to escape before Isaac, like, inducts him into his cult or whatever. "Sure, uh, you wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Do we get that in the hotel here?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy's pretty sure that's what the card said when he was trying to work out how the fuck to make his room warmer.

"Cool, nine good for you?"

"Yeah, say hey to Sophie for me."

"'Night Tommy. Take a bath, it'll warm you up."

Tommy backs out the room, clutching the sweater to him. He is gonna be so fucking toasty once he has a red-hot bath and puts this on.


End file.
